Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbuster World Map (Movie Canon)
This is part of the Ghostbuster World Maps project. This is the Ghostbusters World Map the for Movie Canon that plots places in the real world locations and in some cases fictional canon locations. Due to the nature of the project, it is ongoing. Suggests for locations may be posted on the talk page. What is in this Map *Ghostbusters (movie)-All canon based and real life shooting locations. *Ghostbusters II-All canon based and real life shooting locations. *Ghostbusters: The Video Game-All canon based locations. Location Credits Permission was granted for use of information from the site Spook Central by Paul Rudoff. His site ids locations and explains the local area history related to the shot locations. His site Spook Central-Filming Locations can be found here. "c" Locations where they are common knowledge or it is unknown who id'ed them. "PR" Locations were found by Paul Rudoff of Spook Central (website). "CS" Locations were found by Chris Stewart of Proton Charging (website). His site Proton Charging- Shot On Site (tags) can be found here. "CB" Locations were found by Chris Buchner. "MJ" Locations were found by Matthew Jordan (aka: Devilmanozzy). "NC" Locations were found by Nick Carr. "BK" Locations were found by Ben King. "NF" Locations were found by Noah Forman. "SM" Locations were found by Sam Morrill. Key The Map (O) 40.75291,-73.98161, "c" New York City Public Library (exterior and interior first floor) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 455 5th Ave, New York, New York, 10016 (O) 34.04960,-118.25563, "PR" New York City Public Library (interior-basement) (Real Life Name: Los Angeles Public Library) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 630 West 5th Street, Los Angeles, CA 90071 (O) 40.807841,-73.962132, "c" Columbia University (View from behind Alma Mater Sculpture in front of Low Memorial Library) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 116th Street and Broadway, New York, New York 10027 (O) 40.809215,-73.962306, "c" Weaver Hall (Real Life Name: Havemeyer Hall) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 116th Street and Broadway, New York, New York 10027 (P) 40.807418,-73.961759, "c" Columbia University in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 116th Street and Broadway, New York, New York 10027 (O) 40.75303,-73.98103, "CB" Manhattan City Bank in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 489 5th Avenue, New York, New York 10016 40.71970,-74.00666, "c" Firehouse (exterior) (Real Life: Hook & Ladder Company #8) in all forms of Ghostbusters media Address: 14 N Moore St, New York, New York 10013 34.045671,-118.246757, "c" Firehouse (interior), (Real Life Name: Old Fire Station 23) in all forms of Ghostbusters media ------------------------------- "CS" Birthday Party (interior) in Ghostbusters II Address: 225 East 5th Street, Los Angeles, CA 90013 (P) 40.771872,-73.973599, "c" Central Park Driveway in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Central Park Driveway (224 ft SW), Manhattan, NY 10019 (O) 40.77225,-73.97905, "c" 55 Central Park West (aka: "Spook Central", "Dana's Apartment") in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 55 Central Park West, Upper West Side, Manhattan New York City, New York (P) 34.148846,-118.339665, ]] "c" Sound Stages 12/18 on Burbank Studios Louis's apartment (Set), in Ghostbusters (film) ------------------------------- "c" Hall in building 55 Central Park West in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 4210 W. Olive Avenue, Burbank, CA 91505 (P) 34.148567,-118.340042, ]] "c" Sound Stages 12 on Burbank Studios Dana's apartment, in Ghostbusters (film) ------------------------------- "c" Fort Detmerring (interior) in Ghostbusters (film) (Deleted Scene) Address: 4210 W. Olive Avenue, Burbank, CA 91505 (O) 34.04960,-118.25326, "c" Sedgewick Hotel (Real Life Name: Biltmore Hotel) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 506 South Grand Avenue, Los Angeles, CA (P) 40.713891,-74.006224, "MJ" Reporter near Sun Building in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Broadway and Chambers Street, New York, New York (P) 40.808174,-73.964231, "MJ" Ecto-1 driving on 116 street and Broadway in Ghostbusters (film) Address: West 116th Street & Broadway, New York, New York (P) 40.71817,-73.99794, "CB" Umberto's Clam House (Currently: Da Gennaro Ristorante) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 129 Mulberry Street, New York, New York 10013 (P) 40.766333,-73.970143, "MJ" Ray caught one in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 16 East 63rd Street, New York City, New York 10065 (P) 40.71790,-73.99798, "CB" Little Italy (Currently: Positano Ristorante) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 122 Mulberry Street, New York, New York 10013 (P) 40.75853,-73.97714, "NC" Saint Patrick's Cathedral in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 5th Avenue / East 50th Street, New York City, New York (P) 40.75872,-73.97858, "c" Rockefeller Plaza in Ghostbuster Address: 20 West 50th Street, New York, New York, 10020 (O) 40.77232,-73.98339, "c" Lincoln Center in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 40 Lincoln Center Plz, New York City, New York 10023 (P) 40.774594,-73.975285, "MJ" Terrace Drive Manhattan in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Terrace Drive Manhattan (28 ft E), Manhattan, NY 10023 (P) 40.77216,-73.97754, "c" Tavern on the Green in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Central Park at West 67th Street, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York (P) 40.70882,-73.99137, "c" Manhattan Bridge in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Manhattan Bridge, New York, New York (P) 40.719778,-74.007062, "PR" Ecto-1 arrives to Containment Unit Exploding in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 18 N Moore St, New York, New York 10013 (P) 40.719355,-74.006041, "SM" Louis Wandering Ghostbusters (film) Address: 2 White St, New York, New York 10013 (P) 40.713107,-74.007112, "NC" Subway Entrance in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 238 Broadway, New York, New York (P) 40.76810,-73.98115, "c" Columbus Circle (near Maine Monument) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 2 Columbus Circle, New York, New York 10019 (P) 40.75883,-73.98475, "MJ" WienerWald (Louis possessed by Vinz Clortho wondering around) (Currently: McDonald) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 1560 Broadway, New York, New York (P) 40.765133,-73.970179, "NF" Dead Taxi Driver Scene in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 683 Madison Ave, New York, New York 10065 (P) 40.765601,-73.97043, "NF" Car crashes in trash in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 22 East 62nd Street, New York, New York 10065 (P) 40.75913,-73.98097, "NC" Hot Dog Cart in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 1221 Avenue of the Americas, New York, New York (P) 40.771665,-73.977316, "MJ" Out Dana's Window near middle bottom in Ghostbusters (film) Address: West Drive or Central Park Loop (53 ft SW), Manhattan, NY 10019 (P) 40.75875,-73.98516, "NC" George M. Cohan Statue (Louis possessed by Vinz Clortho wondering around) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Broadway / 46th Street, New York, New York (O) 40.71260,-74.00617, "c" City Hall of New York City in Ghostbusters (film) Address: City Hall Park Manhattan, New York, New York (O) 40.71306,-74.00397, "c" Manhattan Borough President Building in Ghostbusters (film) Address: 1 Centre St # 19S, New York, NY 10007-1613 (P) 34.158897,-118.343173, "c" Columbia Ranch 55 Central Park West (sinkhole shot), in Ghostbusters (film) ------------------------------- "c" Ecto-1 coming to Fort Detmerring in Ghostbusters (film) (Deleted Scene) Address: 411 N. Hollywood Way, Burbank, CA 91505 (P) 34.147506,-118.341424, "c" Burbank Studios Shots (general) World of the Psychic set in Ghostbusters II ------------------------------- "c" Manhattan Museum of Art (interior) in Ghostbusters II ------------------------------- "c" Statue of Liberty (body) in Ghostbusters II ------------------------------- "*" Statue of Liberty (head) in Ghostbusters II Address: 4210 W. Olive Avenue, Burbank, CA 91505 (P) 34.147746,-118.339096, Baby on the ledge]] "c" Sound Stages 15/16 on Burbank Studios Temple of Gozer (Set) on Sound Stage 16, in Ghostbusters (film) ------------------------------- "c" River of Slime on Sound Stage 16 in Ghostbusters II ------------------------------- "c" Peter's apartment Baby on the ledge on Sound Stage 16 in Ghostbusters II Address: 4210 W. Olive Avenue, Burbank, CA 91505 (P) 40.76735,-73.98172, "c" Columbus Circle (where Stay Puft appears) in Ghostbusters (film) Address: Columbus Circle, New York, New York 10019 (T) 40.771644,-73.954996, "CB" Dana's apartment in Ghostbusters II Address: 325 East 77th Street, New York, NY 10021 (U) 40.771085,-73.953791, "CB" Baby stroller incident in Ghostbusters II Address: 1st Avenue / East 77th Street, New York, NY 10021 (U) 40.788667,-73.970602, "CS" Ecto-1 After Title in Ghostbusters II Address: Columbus Avenue / W. 89th Steet, New York, NY 10023 (U) 40.765486,-73.975819, "CB" Ecto-1 passing St. Moritz Hotel in Ghostbusters II Address: 50 Central Park South, New York, NY 10019 (U) 40.767152,-73.981833, "c" Passing by Columbus Circle in Ghostbusters II Address: W. 58th Street / Broadway, New York, NY 10019 (U) 40.788001,-73.971066, "CS" Ecto-1 After Columbus Circle in Ghostbusters II Address: Columbus Avenue / W. 88th Steet, New York, NY 10023 (U) 40.771166,-73.952119, "CS" Birthday Party in Ghostbusters II Address: 420 East 78th Street, New York, NY 10075 (T) 40.808356,-73.961123, "c" Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research (Real Life: Avery Hall) in Ghostbusters II Address: 116th Street and Broadway, New York, New York 10027 (T) 40.70448,-74.01379, "c" Manhattan Museum of Art (Real Life: National Museum of the American Indian) in Ghostbusters II Address: 1 Bowling Grn, New York, NY 10004 (T) 40.728982,-73.98831, "c" Ray's Occult Books in Ghostbusters II Address: 33 St. Mark's Place New York, NY 10003 (U) 40.771156,-73.953701, "CB" Investigating the Street near Dana's Apartment in Ghostbusters II Address: 1st Avenue / East 77th Street, New York, NY 10021 (U) 34.041855,-118.252191, "CS" Where they Dug a Hole in the Street near Dana's Apartment in Ghostbusters II Address: East 8th Street / South Los Angeles Street, Los Angeles, CA 90014 (T) 40.714153,-74.002796, "CB" Courthouse (Real Life: Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse) in Ghostbusters II Address: 40 Centre Street, New York, NY 10007 (U) 40.770325,-73.953918, "CB" First Avenue Ecto-1A Montage Shot in Ghostbusters II Address: 1463 First Avenue, New York, NY 10021 (U) 40.704135,-74.013247, "PR" Video Store in Ghostbusters II Address: 2 Broadway, New York, NY 10004 (U) 40.76176,-73.971245, "MJ" w/ "PR" Orrefors Crystal Gallery in Ghostbusters II Address: 58 East 57th Street, New York, NY 10022 (U) 40.782205,-73.960975, "c" Jacqueline Kennedy Onasis Reservoir in Ghostbusters II Address: Central Park Loop (275 ft NE), New York, NY 10128 (T) 40.726421,-73.996012, "CB" Peter's apartment in Ghostbusters II Address: 644 Broadway, New York, NY 10012 (U) 34.092178,-118.401198, "PR" Gracie Mansion (Real Life Name: Greystone Mansion) in Ghostbusters II Address: 905 Loma Vista Drive, Beverly Hills, CA 90210 (T) 40.731247,-73.997121, "c" Washington Square Park in Ghostbusters II Address: 5th Ave. / Washington Square North New York, NY 10011 (U) 40.733121,-73.987309, "PR" Going to Museum in Ghostbusters II Address: East 14th Street & 3rd Avenue, New York, NY 10019 (T) 40.689229,-74.044744, "c" Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island in Ghostbusters II Address: Liberty Island, New York, New York (U) 40.760943,-73.975127, "CB" Statue of Liberty on 5th Avenue and East 54th Street in Ghostbusters II Address: 1 East 54th Street, New York, New York (U) 40.763156,-73.973863, "CB" Statue of Liberty on 742 5th Avenue (while crushing cop car) in Ghostbusters II Address: 742 5th Avenue, New York, New York (U) 40.769754,-73.954595, "CB" Louis' Bus Stop in Ghostbusters II Address: 75th Street / First Avenue, New York, NY 10021 #ff0000 40.808005,-73.962413 40.80807,-73.962531 40.808438,-73.962252 #ffff00 40.808438,-73.962252 40.80889,-73.961927 40.809126,-73.962364 40.809215,-73.962306 #ff0000 40.808174,-73.964231 40.808109,-73.964038 40.807609,-73.964295 #ff0000 40.765133,-73.970179 40.765474,-73.970041 40.765601,-73.97043 #ffff00 40.809182,-73.962273 40.809093,-73.962087 40.808928,-73.961918 40.808566,-73.961026 40.807713,-73.961671 40.807663,-73.961559 40.807459,-73.961704 40.807418,-73.961759 #ff0000 40.807418,-73.961759 40.807414,-73.961741 40.807469,-73.961723 #ff0000 40.76735,-73.98172 40.768549,-73.981572 40.771751,-73.979319 40.771881,-73.979405 40.77225,-73.97905 #ff0000 40.788667,-73.970602 40.788304,-73.970873 #ff0000 40.765726,-73.976377 40.765486,-73.975819 #ff0000 40.788001,-73.971066 40.787803,-73.971221 40.787454,-73.970411 #ff0000 40.767359,-73.982299 40.767152,-73.981833 40.766806,-73.981859 #ff0000 40.771156,-73.953701 40.770914,-73.953561 #ff0000 40.808521,-73.961493 40.808356,-73.961123 #ff0000 40.770048,-73.954288 40.770345,-73.954043 40.770325,-73.953918 #ff0000 40.771644,-73.954996 40.771085,-73.953791 #ff0000 40.760943,-73.975127 40.761106,-73.975414 40.763156,-73.973863 #ff0000 40.769754,-73.954595 40.769751,-73.954384 40.769963,-73.954252 Some locations are of only the exterior of the locations and some are of only the interior of the location as both have been used to create the full location. Noted Locations Not all locations are in the New York/New Jersey general area. Listed below are hard to find locations. They are on the map. California *Sedgewick Hotel -''GB1'' *New York City Public Library (interior-basement) -''GB1'' *Firehouse (interior) -''GB1/GB2'' *55 Central Park West (sinkhole shot) **Fort Detmerring (exterior) -''GB1 (delete scene)'' **Birthday Party (interior) -''GB2'' *Gracie Mansion -''GB2' *Where they Dug an Hole in the Street near Dana's Apartment -''GB2'' All these scenes were shots on sound stages from Warner Bros. Studios (aka Burbank Studios). When possible the actual sound stage is marked. *Sound Stage 12/18 (special effects scenes) -''GB1'' **Dana's Apartment (Stage 12) -''GB1'' **Fort Detmerring (interior) (Stage 12) -''GB1 (delete scene)'' **Spook Central hallway -''GB1'' **Louis's Apartment -''GB1'' *Sound Stage 15/16 (special effects scenes) -''GB1/GB2'' **Temple of Gozer (Stage 16) -''GB1'' **Peter's apartment Baby on the ledge (Stage 16) -''GB2'' **River of Slime (Stage 16) -''GB2'' *General Burbank Studios Shots (unknown which sound stage) **Inside the body of the Statue of Liberty -''GB2'' **Inside the head of the Statue of Liberty -''GB2'' **Manhattan Museum of Art (interior) -''GB2'' **GB 2 World of the Psychic set -''GB2'' Not Listed Locations All locations that are listed below are completely Special effects or not found. None of these are on the map. *Driving at night (coming soon) -''GB1'' *Ecto-1a driving on highway (coming soon) -''GB2'' *Chinatown (coming soon) -''GB1'' *Ghostbusters Jogging in the Montage (coming soon) -''GB1'' *Theater scene (coming soon) -''GB2'' *Louis wondering some more (not found) -''GB1'' *Jail scene (not found) -''GB1'' *World of the Psychic Backstage Offices (not found) -''GB2'' *Janosz at Dana's Hall (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters Jogging in the Montage (not found) -''GB2'' *Ecto-1a at night (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters collecting slime outside a church (not found) -''GB2'' *Outside going past traffic lights (not found) -''GB2'' *Ecto-1a going past Fruits and Vegetables stand (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters collecting slime from pay phone (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters with 2 traps (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters in Subway Tunnel (not found) -''GB2'' *Armand's Restaurant (not found) -''GB2'' *Parkview Psychiatric Hospital hall (not found) -''GB2'' *Parkview Psychiatric Hospital Examination Room (not found) -''GB2'' *Squad Room in Flip City Montage (not found) -''GB2'' *Inside leaving Parkview Psychiatric Hospital (not found) -''GB2'' *Outside Parkview Psychiatric Hospital (not found) -''GB2'' *Ghostbusters Jogging in the Credits (not found) -''GB2'' External Links *Spook Central- Filming Locations *GBFans- Filming Locations GB, GB2, and GB:TVG (Levels) *Ironic Sans: The Google Maps Guide to Ghostbusters *Movielocations Guide.com- Ghostbusters Filming Locations *Bob Cromwell- Touring the "Ghostbusters" Movie Locations in New York *OntheSetofNewYork.com- Ghostbusters Film Locations Category:Projects